War story
by MysteryKnight
Summary: A story that may be touching, that contains 4 friends that are pretty much Hero's.
1. Chapter 1:Enlistment

Chapter 1-Enlistment

----Colonel

-S. Sampo

----Lieutenant Colonel

-A. Baver

---Corporal

-N. Cyr

---Private 1st class

M. Mansfield

-----------------------

Equipment

----Colonel

-SPAS 12 Shotgun/XM8 Lightweight Assault Rifle

----Lieutenant Colonel

-M107 Long Range Sniper Rifle LRSR/XM8 Lightweight Assault Rifle

---Corporal

-2-MP5A8D Sub Machine Gun w/ Laser's  
---Private 1st class

-M136 AT-4 Rocket Launcher

These are the soldiers that are assigned to squad S. Colonel Stefan and the rest of squad S are required to report to the equipment area at this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equipment Area

--------------------------

Here is your necessary equipment for any assignment that you will be enlisted in. Every soldier has a Walther Nighthawk Beretta for simple defense.

Stefan, Alex, Nathan and Mike you will all be under the radio channel of 4. For your assignment, it's a sit and wait mission. I want squad S to scout the premises of an enemy company that hold's a threat to our nation; you will be dismissed by6 in the morningtomorrow. DISMISSED!

The soldiers walk away toward their resting place.

----------------------------

Barracks

Stefan-"What were the odds of all of us being in one squad huh? Do you think this mission will be hard?"

Alex- "Depends. Has the Federation ever assigned an easy mission?"

Nathan-"None I can name."

Mike- "So, when do we leave again?"

Stefan- "By6 tomorrow if I remember right."

Alex- "So all we can do is wait…" (Alex falls back and lays down on his bed)

Mike-"Not much we can do, huh?"

Nathan-"Maybe we could play golf or spend the night working, yeah that sounds like fun." Said Nathan, being very sarcastic.

The other soldiers all find a bunk to lay on and start to talk un-till they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The Rising Sun

Chapter 2-The Rising Sun

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECES OF SCRAP!"

All four soldiers jump at the sound of their commanding officer barging into their barracks.

"Its 4 in the morning and you four men only have 2 hours remaining. GET YOU'RE ASSES MOVING!"

All four-"Yes Sir!"

The commander leaves and everyone starts cleaning up the barracks.

Alex- "Geeze. Does he _really_ have to shout all the time or does everyone in the higher ups do that."

Stefan laughs and then nudges Alex in the arm "You get used to it after you talk with them for 24 hours."

Nathan looks at Mike expecting to see a large guy making his bed, instead he saw a large guy snoring as if nothing happened.

Nathan stood next to his ear and shouted very loudly "HOW DO YOU NOT WAKE UP TO THE COMMANDER YELLING!"

Mike jumped out of bed and landed on the floor with a gasp

Mike stood up rubbing his head "Why did you wake me?" with a whining sound to his voice.

Nathan laughed "Because you need to wake up like the rest of us, you lazy bum."

Alex rubbed his face and put on his favorite outfit ment for camouflage and said "Im going to report to the equipment center, ill meet the rest of you guys on the APC." (Armored Personnel Carrier)

Stefan- "I'll see you there, as for Mike and Nathan, pick up the speed."

The APC

Alex sat down and pulled out some cleaner and began wiping the barrel to his rifle, when Stefan walked in and sat down with his two guns in hand, and then Nathan, then Mike who threw his weapons into the trunk.

The driver pulled back and shouted "We'll be there before sun rise, we already have a camp set up for you at the point then you go on foot from there. Got it?"

Three of the soldiers turned to face Stefan who replied with a grin on his face and said "Affirmative."

About an hour later at the marked check point the four soldiers exit the vehicle and pull out the rest of their equipment and set out to their camp, which was less than 5 minuets away.

Upon arrival Alex spoke up "I guess we take cover here for a while and then set out by morning."

Stefan- "Yes we camp here until something happens."

12 hours pass by with nothing happening.

Stefan wakes him-self up and yawns.

Stefan- "Something weird's is happening. About 10 hours waiting and nothing happens, are you guys even awake?"

Two soldiers are vast asleep while the other is barely awake.

Stefan starts to get angry and then puts thought into this, _Why waste more time? Why don't we just attack now!_

It was tempting, but not now tomorrow would be perfect. "Get your rest I'll tell the plan in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3The Charge

Chapter 3-The charge-Alex's Story

"All right wake up!" a voice shouted from the darkness. "It's time to get ready, so wake up!" the voice called again and Alex realized the voice belonged to Stefan. Alex blinked a couple of times and struggled to stand. He found he fell asleep on his rifle and was drooling on it, he wiped it off as he stood and tiredly saluted Stefan.

"The plan is to spread out and infiltrate the enemy facility, Mike will take the garage while Alex takes the roof door, Nathan will take the side door and I will take the front door. It's risky so don't get caught trying to do any stunts."

Alex yawned and thought to him-self "Why do I get the roof?" He didn't complain but he still didn't like it.

"We part at noon so get the equipment ready and be prepared."

-Noon Arrives-

Alex walked out into the open eyeing all the soldiers walking around, on patrol. That was normal what wasn't was the amount of ammunition they had. Alex ran out into the open as fast as he could and rolled into the shadows. A soldier passed him and Alex swung his gun and knocked him out. He stole his clothes and quickly switched. He walked a little more freely now and went towards the ladder for the roof.

"Hey, why are you heading up there?" a soldier called out from below, Alex slowly turned thinking of as many excuses he could until he found one he liked.

"I was hired for two reasons, maintenance and war. Right now im on maintenance crew." He called back a little nervous if the guy would buy it.

"Well all right, just don't mess up anything."

Alex sighed and climbed on, at the top he opened a hatch and saw no ladder. "How the hell am I supposed to get down?" He sighed as he thought of only one choice. He jumped down the hatch and landed hard on a catwalk that seemed to never end. A soldier down the hall looked confused. Alex got up as fast as he could and dusted him self off.

"You all right?" Alex looked over and said the first thing that came to mind. "They need to put a ladder up there you know?" Right then and there the radio that Alex had went crazy. Sounds of Stefan calling to make sure he was all right and every one else. The soldier charged at Alex and tackled him, Alex hit the floor and his Radio fell down to the almost seemingly endless shaft. Alex fought back and kicked the man over the catwalk rails. The alarms went off and suddenly everything seemed to mess up. Alex brought up his rifle and ran down the hall, he knew there was an exit up ahead the stair case, it led to the Garage, where Mike should be. He shot everything that moved and continued to run up the stairs he got to the door and opened it, before looking to see what was in front of him, he looked back to see the soldiers pouring up the stairs, he turned and ran into a Barrel of a tank. It seemed like minutes past, and nothing happened. Then a huge explosion…


	4. Chapter 3Mikes part

Chapter 3-The charge-Mikes part

"All right wake up!" Mike heard it, but pretended not to listen. He stayed where he was near his rocket launcher and didn't move. He still snored but Stefan walked by and nudged him with his foot. Mike rolled over. "Ok, Im awake…" he said unenthusiastically. He tried standing up and eventually got to the point where he used his RL to stand up. Stefan started sounding out orders as Mike was looking around to see every ready. He rubbed his head, "Why so early again?". Stefan argued back as Mike expected.

He walked out to the point until he was called by Stefan to progress by the radio. Mike ran and noticed Alex knocking out one of the guards. It put a hole in the enemy's defenses so Mike could now sneak through un noticed. He waited for just the right moment and then took off sprinting toward his target. He reached the garage and put a small box on the key pad labeled "Key Cruncher". The keypad unlocked the garage and Mike opened it far enough so he could slide in. The door quickly fell down as Mike got to his feet with his equipment. He turned around. "Holy Shit!" He mumbled to himself. Before Mike was 10-15 Tanks, He emptied his bag and got out as much C4 as he could. He attached a charge to each tank and then Mikes eyes widened. He called Stefan, "Should I attach a C4 to their ammo?" Eager to hear the response he waited. "Yeah, but use it as a last resort." Immediately Mike set his last C4 charge and tossed it into the ammo pile, with at least 30 tank shells and many more bullets. "Im done here, should I head back to base?" He called to Stefan; suddenly gun fire went off above him. "Head back to base Mike; by the way I can't get hold of Alex, can you?" Mike was a little worried, he tried calling Alex but it kept going silent. Suddenly people started running toward the door. Mike ran to the Garage door lifted it and quickly dove out underneath. He sprinted his way to the camp site and set up his charge system.

He waited for the orders to blow things up, but one of the C4 indicators disappeared. "Hey Stefan, what's going on, one of my C4 just went off without me." Almost instantly Stefan replied. "I heard it go off, and I thought it was just you. Apparently something is really wrong. Also Nathan should be heading back about now." Mike searched the open for signs of movement, and there Nathan was sprinting and firing his guns towards a couple guards. Mike picked up his RL and aimed it carefully. He fired and watched as it flew the whole way and blew the men up. Nathan came running up and practically collapsed. "Mike if Nathans there, blow them all up now!" Mike was still worried. "But what if Alex is still in there." A few moments of silence passed. "Mike, If Alex is in there, he's dead. Blow them up now!" Mike looked at his system and pushed each switch, slowly each one detonated. Then a huge explosion went off. "Nice Fireworks Mike, now head towards my Extraction point. Follow the blue smoke." Mike and Nathan headed toward the rising smoke at a slow pace.


	5. Chapter 3Nathans Part

Chapter 3-The charge-Nathan's part

The whole morning session went on with Nathan, but he was awake before Stefan. He heard his orders without question as well. He made his way for the side entrance. He ran down the hill and past the guards straight to the door. He moved the handle only to find it locked. A flap opened, "Who are you?" Nathan looked up and put his gun to the flap and pulled the trigger. The body hit the floor but it attracted others attention. Nathan shot the handle off and kicked the door down. He rolled in and examined the area. No one was in the halls. He walked further down and there was a large drop off with catwalks. Nathan rejected taking this path, it was too far away from an emergency exit just in case. He turned back to the other hall, "Hey!" one of four guards called out "Don't move!" Nathan cursed himself and then put his hands up. "Drop the weapons!" Suddenly a explosion came from further down the hall two of the guards turned and Nathan took advantage of the situation, he pulled up both guns and gunned down two of the guards. Nathan hid and called Stefan on the radio, "What's going on Stef? I just heard a explosion!" He waited a few seconds and shot down the hall. "Nate, it was just my grenade, I think we got what we were looking far, so head back to camp, also if you can get a hold of Alex please let us know." Nathan shot a few more rounds down the hall and then beeped Alex, but no response. "All right Stef heading back to camp, also nothing from Alex." He ran back through the door with the two guards chasing after him. He kept shooting back trying to hit them when they just exploded. He looked up to see Mike with his RL. He ran up and collapsed, tired. He heard the orders and watched as Mike blew each C4 and started walking to the smoke.


	6. Chapter 3Stefan's Part

Chapter 3-The charge-Stefan's part

Everyone had gone their own ways, Stef ran towards the entrance and shot two guards from a distance and went to the door. He found an obstacle to hide behind when he opened the doors. There was a group of men all armed and carrying something. Stef opened fire and shot down 2-3 of the men. They dropped the item and ran. Stef moved in further, "Mike move in." Stef walked forward looking for targets, he ducked down and picked up the object, it was heavier then he thought. Then he heard more gun fire. He tried to talk to Alex to see how he was doing but there was no response. Then he got a call from Mike "Should I attach a C4 to their ammo?" Stef grinned "Yeah, but use it as a last resort." Stef moved in further and started firing down the hall. "Im done here, should I head back to base?" Mike called. "Head back to base Mike; by the way I can't get hold of Alex, can you?" He threw a grenade down the hall and covered his ears. "What's going on Stef? I just heard an explosion!" Stefan grinned again knowing where Nathan was now. "Nate, it was just my grenade, I think we got what we were looking far, so head back to camp, also if you can get a hold of Alex please let us know." Stefan shot down the hall again just in case and then started moving out. "All right Stef heading back to camp, also nothing from Alex." Suddenly a large explosion went off. Stefan laughed for a moment; Mike just couldn't wait to blow things up. "Hey Stefan, what's going on, one of my C4 just went off without me." Stefan frowned so it wasn't Mike? "I heard it go off, and I thought it was just you. Apparently something is really wrong. Also Nathan should be heading back about now." Stefan started sprinting out side and ran for a clearing. Another explosion went off but this time it was just a rocket. From Mike no doubt, Stefan threw down a blue smoke grenade. "Calling air defense, Scott do you read?" He waited a few seconds. "Roger Stef," Stefan smiled. "I need a helicopter of some sort, and rush!" He looked up where the camp was. "Mike if Nathans there, blow them all up now!" He waited for the explosion, "But what if Alex is still in there." Stefan frowned and then thought of the possibilities, it wasn't possible. "Mike, If Alex is in there, he's dead. Blow them up now!" Suddenly explosions went off one by one like a huge chain reaction and then the grand finale. "Nice Fireworks Mike, now head towards my Extraction point. Follow the blue smoke."


End file.
